


Thicker Than Water (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler: The answer is blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Water (Kings AU)

"He sent you after all. I thought, perhaps, the Warrior."

The soft voice emanating from the darkness obscuring the throne crept through the other’s flesh and sank into his bones, dragging at his limbs like heavy iron chains. He squared broad shoulders against the weight of the other’s words as they washed over him in furious, frigid waves.

"You and I both know very well that he did send the Warrior. And we haven’t seen hide nor hair of him since."

"I wouldn’t know anything about it," sighed the shadows. A pause, and then a lilting chuckle. "Well, perhaps I do. His hide, certainly. His hair, well, that would require a head, wouldn’t it?"

"Brother." The Architect stepped forward, skin prickling with cold as he pushed closer to the dark figure that lounged with apathetic nonchalance upon the throne. "I beg you to stop this. We are kin."

"No," said the other. "I don’t think I will."

"I do not wish to take up arms against you, brother." The Architect’s great ax dropped to the ground between them with a force that nearly shook the doors off their hinges. Hands like boulders wrapped themselves around the mighty weapon’s handle and swung it up to rest against his shoulder with practiced ease.

"But you leave me no choice. These hands were made to sunder mountains. They will sunder you as well."

"Oh, my brother." The Mad King stood, plunging the room into a cold and breathless dark. 

"You and I both know that is a lie. He bade you to build and me…"

The once bright blade now black as the center of a collapsing star burst into the air as the temperature dropped to zero.

"He bade me to conquer."


End file.
